Annoyance
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Sollux/Eridan. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] It's not like Eridan hated Sollux, he just hated the idea he was possibly getting taken advantage of. The least that Sollux could do was try to get Eridan to understand his side, too.


Eridan sighed delicately as he checked his computer. The chair squeaked as he sat forward in his seat. He was rather curious what anyone was up to. He hoped Sollux was on and ready for some serious chatting most of all, though. The troll had been making him confused a lot lately.

Not that big of a surprise though, seeing as the shorter was how he was. What was that exactly? It seemed to range from quirky to rude in seconds. It made the trolls appear all fairly normal in comparison. At least they had mostly set personality traits.

Trying to distract himself from the thought of that, he checked his chat pop-up. His jaw nearly dropped in a stinging sort of shock. The male who was always online wasn't on chat this time! That was blasphemy on so many levels... He was a little nervous about that, though. This could mean so many things.

The male began to open his internet to browse around there for the time being. He watched over the different pictures that usually amused him to no end. Still, he glanced over at the little window. Usually Sollux started the conversations, but perhaps he should? Eridan popped up a fresh mini window and began to start up a sentence. That sounded too cheesy. No, that looked desperate for attention with this starter. Ugh, that sounded kind of suggestive... Giving up, he just sent a simple greeting of one word.

Hoping it would end up working, Eridan opened a new writing document and started to really get into typing up on the digital paper. He was trying to write some ideas for a book or something, but was scared to show anyone when he actually got to begin typing the actual words. He would get made fun of, even if it ended up being in all in good intentions… or by troll standards, at the very least. Then he would close up and delete the story. Yet again.

Forever seemed to pass by, and still no word from his lover! Irked, he starting typing up an anger-filled rant to send to his partner. That would teach the jerk, right? Right! Practically mashing the sensitive keyboard with each stroke of his fingers, Eridan puffed out his purple cheeks. Breathing out a sigh, he found he was practically down with that, and read over it to fix any spelling error so he would make the best strike through flawless endeavor.

Ready to finally hit send; a knock at the door caused him to pause. Twitching the side of his face slightly, he highlighted and deleted the paragraphs after suddenly feeling like it was no longer worth the effort. Sollux would merely skim and shrug over it, he bet. Speaking of which, the said male was leaning against his doorframe as he slowly opened the passage into his humble abode.

Eridan moved out of the way to allow his companion the way into the place. He didn't have the time to freak out now, so he just watched as Sollux stalked in with a swagger in his step. What a prick. So in his pompous manner, he spoke up, "Look who decided to show up."

"Um, yes, I did," now Sollux grew a little uncomfortable. He turned to face the opposing male. He looked over the outfit of the day, which really was never alternating in honesty. He adjusted his duo colored lens, "You look good today."

Eridan refused to give in just yet, "I look like I do every other day, Sol." He noticed how no matter what he kept the nickname for the other. It didn't really count in a way, but still, it was hard to just call the shorter by his full first name. Maybe his anger was brought out to be more that it really was.

Nodding slowly in careful agreement, Sollux walked over to hug his lover in an attempt to soothe whatever was going on in the ever-running sassy mind that was Eridan's.

The aquatic man quirked a brow, and instead of accepting the hug, slightly shifted to shut the door. It was fiercer than he would have liked, and Sollux flinched against his taller frame.

"Is there something wrong?" That set Eridan off like no other. Now he was furious. Ever since they started going out like humans did he was treated no different that if they were just normal… whatever sort of friends they were. Had they even been friends? Or did they have some weird connection they just randomly and eagerly came together because of.

Drawing the anger out slowly, he walked farther into his home and kept a neutral face. They were now sitting on the couch and the uncomfortable atmosphere was between their bodies at the moment. It gave off the feelings that Eridan had been feeling and Sollux almost caught on.

Adjusting his square spectacles up the bridge of his nose, "Do you realize how long I've liked you, Sollux?" That caused the other man to freeze up and begin to protest, but he wasn't finished just yet, "I'd say a long time. I was stupid for even thinking we had a chance of lasting, though."

Now Sollux felt cornered and treated like an idiot, which he so wasn't. Moving so he as close to Eridan as possible, he lifted his face to give a defiant stare with his sharp full-color eyes, "You think I'm not trying here? I love you, Eri, and I may not be the greatest at saying it or with the mushy stuff, but do I really need to always be right there to prove it?" His lisp was starting to become more prominent as he got louder, but he didn't care in then least. He had to man up and prove it, he supposed. With that he grasped the other by the hair and smashed their faces together.

It was neither that romantic nor lovely, but they responded together so perfectly. Pulling apart with soft pants, they made sure nothing was sliced on each other's faces.

Giving up, Eridan looked guilty for expecting so much of the fellow troll. The more popular male didn't seem to mind and murmured; "I think I can try to do more things with you, if you want…"

That was more like, and the taller wrapped an arm around the other's waist in agreement, he got a huff and a tug on his fins, but ignored it. Some things never died, and watching Sollux pout in protest at the fact he was getting treated like the girl, he figured some things might never get even a slight start. Only after they switched the hip holding was the air less tense and more comforting.

Baby steps, Eridan told himself, lots of them. It was a pretty annoying thought it would take many attempts, but he was so willing to be with a good guy. He just knew it would be none than the man he originally hated more than anything. Funny how his originally bare life worked sometimes…


End file.
